


A New Adventure: The Wolfstar Scouts AU

by Starstruck4Moony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camp, Camping, Chocolate, Family, Fluff, Get Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Making Friends, Modern, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Scouts, They're 6 year olds, frienship, good parents, hand holding, rabbit - Freeform, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruck4Moony/pseuds/Starstruck4Moony
Summary: Remus has been lonely ever since his family moved, but when he gets the chance to go to Scout Camp, he may be blessed with a new adventure.Aka the most wholesome kindergarten/scouts AU.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 34
Kudos: 85





	A New Adventure: The Wolfstar Scouts AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlim8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlim8/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MEL!!!! Thank you for all of the lovely thoughts and art that was used for inspiration. 
> 
> Big thanks to Jen, Katt, RJ and Whippy for the all the support and writing kids. Thank you to Mel and Míša and everyone else who helped come up with this adorable AU!

It’s funny the way time and age change as you get older, but little Remus Lupin at only six and a half years old was very sure he was a big boy, and ready to take on the world. He could go to camp and meet fairies in the woods, make pancakes out of acorns, and shoot a bow and arrow. The only tricky part would be making friends. Staring at his backpack filled with all of the clothes his momma packed, he wondered who else he should bring, and quickly grabbed Carl, his stuffed rabbit, and gently tucked him into his bag. A soft knock at the door had him look up from his packing to see his mom, smile bright and hiding something behind her back. 

“You all packed sweetheart?” She asked with her head tilted, which Remus knew always meant something fun, something mischievous was about to happen. 

“Hmm I think so”, Remus looked at his bag and put his hand on his chin like his dad did when he was contemplating something difficult for work, but was startled out of his very serious business of thinking when a flash went off. The whirring of a camera had him rolling his eyes. 

“Momma whyyyyy.”

“Sorry baby, you’re just too cute,” she kissed his head as he huffed. He was not cute. He was a big boy about to go on an adventure. “Would it make you feel better if I gave you this bag of chocolate?”

She handed him a bag that was filled with mini chocolate nuggets, all different flavors, and colorful wrappers. Remus had never held so much chocolate in his entire life and he was frozen, staring at the bag of treasure he’d just been gifted. 

“Now sweetheart, you can eat this if you want, but—“ 

“I can?!” Remus’s eyes were as big as saucers staring up at his mom through golden locks. Hope’s smile grew impossibly wider.

“You can eat them if you want, but I thought, you might want them to share with your new friends? Lots of boys your age like chocolate and they might like it when you share.”

Remus pondered this new bit of information. He definitely liked the idea of eating all of the chocolate, but the idea of making a friend? Well, that was something even greater than chocolate. A friend was someone you could laugh with, talk to, share stories with, maybe even go on adventures with! The possibilities were running through his mind and quickly stuffed the big bag of chocolate into his backpack so that he wasn’t tempted to eat it all right then. 

It had been so long since they had moved, and the summer was hot and lonely. Remus missed his neighbor Lily back home, but his parents kept insisting that this was their new home. Thankfully, Hope had told Remus that he’d been signed up for scouts and his first meeting would actually be their camping trip! In the woods! He had been reading the sections on forests in his children’s encyclopedia over and over until his dad gave him a book on wild animals to read too. 

When the day to leave for camp finally arrived it seems like butterflies had taken residence in Remus’s tummy and he found he wasn’t hungry, even for the cinnamon waffles his mom had made. She packed one for him instead and they all headed off together in the car, Remus clutching his backpack in the backseat, nervousness distracting him so much he didn’t even pay attention to the shapes of clouds or his dad’s awful talk radio. 

He did notice the scenery change with a bump of the seat and a sudden shade, looking up to see the road lined with trees and nothing but dirt and curves in front of them. One they parked, and got out, Remus held extra tight to his parent’s hands as they made their way into some small looking wood house. 

As soon as they opened the door the sounds almost bowled him over. Screaming and crying, shouts of joy, adults scolding. Remus clutched both of his parent’s hands tighter, as they led him through the chaos. His parents talked with someone at a table while he looked around. Adults and kids were everywhere. Was this really where he was going to make friends? Wouldn’t all this noise scare away the wild animals? 

“Well hello there Remus!” A booming, jolly voice from across the tall table was talking to him. Remus looked up and saw a man that looked like Santa Claus but with black hair. “You’re all set up for scouts young man, and my son is in your group so I’m sure you’ll have fun!” Remus simple nodded while he wondered how many other parents would be sticking around. 

His parents thanked the man, and lead him away from the table. Suddenly his hands were empty and his parents were crouching at eye level. “Hey bud, you ready for an adventure?” 

Remus wanted to answer his dad with…something, but all he could do was nod. Yes. He stuck his chin out and tried to say, he was ready. Both of his parents kissed his head and offered reassurances that he would have fun and could call if something went wrong, and then they were gone. Remus stood there without his parents, without his friends, and nothing but chaos surrounding him. Wherever his adventure was starting, it wasn’t here in his stuffy cabin. He needed to get out where the trees and animals were, where there was air he could breathe, where…where things weren’t so scary. Remus looked around for a door and finally found one to the side, which he quickly made his way towards, weaving through all the people, his eyes focused on the door, his path to freedom. 

Pushing it open took effort, and when he finally succeeded, the door gave a great WHOOSH and slammed open against the wall. The noise was so loud it startled Remus who squeaked and which instantly caught the attention of a few other boys outside of the cabin. Three sets of eyes locked on Remus who was still frozen until one boy rushed forward and pulled him away from the doorway where the offending door was swinging back before it slammed shut.

“I saved you!”

Remus looked at the boy that had saved him. His smile was very friendly, he had dark hair, and looked kind of like the prince in one of Remus’s books. 

“Th—thank you,” Remus got out. The two boys stared at each other, simultaneous fascination clear to anyone else but themselves. 

“You here for camp too?” Another voice from the group piped up and Remus finally looked away and towards the voice. 

“I’m here for adventure,” he stated confidently. 

“Me too!” The boy next to him answered, “My name is Sirius, that’s my friend James, and my friend Peter.” Sirius pointed to himself, and then his dark-haired friend with glasses, and his friend with blonde hair and happy cheeks. 

“Hi. My name is Remus.”

“You been here before?” Sirius asked, “cuz it’s dangerous! There are a lot of scary things out here and,” his voice dropped to a whisper, “you can get lost.”

“I…what? Lost?” Remus had never even considered the idea that one could get lost while on an adventure. 

“Don’t worry,” Sirius said, grabbing his hand, “I’m smart. I’ll help you.”

Remus looked down at their joined hands and wondered if he had just made his first new friend? People who weren’t friends probably didn’t hold hands, did they? 

“Come on” Peter called walking away from the group, “l wanna go to kitchens before everyone else gets there.” 

James jogged to keep up with Peter, as Sirius tugged Remus along by his hand. Remus hurried to keep up with Sirius’s pace, looking around at his new world in fascination. 

“I think we’ll have a lot of fun on adventures together,” Sirius spoke looking forward and Remus couldn’t help but grin in agreement. He would have a great adventure, with his friend. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so what do you think they next at camp? All I remember are belly flops in the pool.


End file.
